


Winter Song

by ReiyaRegina



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaRegina/pseuds/ReiyaRegina
Summary: This is my Winter SongDecember never felt so wrongBecause you're not where you belongInside my arms
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after listening to Winter Song by Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles.
> 
> I wrote this years ago (like DB5K years ago), forgot about it, rediscovered it, and now I'm reuploading it here in the hopes that people will still enjoy reading my blatherings lol.
> 
> I have a whole bunch of fic I'm importing from LJ, so I hope that you'll check out my other stories as well!
> 
> ☆☆☆☆☆

Tossing and turning.  
A sigh.  
Outside the wind howls.  
The snow is coming soon.  
Even so, you don't think that it can get any colder outside than it is here.  
Inside this room.  
_Loneliness is cold._  
Colder than you could ever possibly imagine.

In the darkness you whisper a quiet _Yoochun_.  
No response.  
Did you even really expect one?  
Shifting over you stare at the empty side of the bed.  
It reflects your empty heart.  
If possible, the room is getting colder.

You remember what it is like to feel warmth.  
Warmth is his arms around you.  
It is his smile and the twinkle in his eyes.  
Warmth is his laughter, echoing in your ears.  
His voice, so deep, so soothing.  
_Warmth is Yoochun_.  
There is none of that anymore.

You remember spring, just you and him.  
Rainy days, walking shoulder to shoulder underneath your shared umbrella.  
  
Summer comes and with it are ice cream cones and walking hand in hand on the beach.  
  
Then autumn, with walks in the park and Harang bounding between you, around you.  
Endless laughter, bending down to hug that mass of fur and snuffling kisses.  
Hands pulling you up and a teasing _I think you love him more than me_.  
A soft kiss and all is forgiven.

Autumn is coffee runs and leaf fights.  
It is cuddling together underneath a blanket to watch the sunset, a faint mist rising with every breath to remind you that soon the season will change.  
You remember autumn the most.   
The last days of warmth before the coming of winter.

With winter comes sickness.   
A sickness that never gets better, only worse.  
Winter is white walls and sterile smells.   
Beeping machines and dwindling hope.  
His hand is cold in yours, but his smile takes away the chill.  
Day and night you sit with him, hoping that your presence is enough to make him want to stay.  
_Don't go, just stay. I'll do anything. I promise_.  
It's useless, it's helpless and you hate it.

Then one day the warmth disappears.  
No arms to wrap around you.  
No twinkle. No smile.  
No laughter. No voice.  
No comfort.  
_Just you_.

Spring comes, then summer, then fall.  
You don't take notice.  
For you there is only winter.  
Only the bitter cold.

Your friends, they worry.  
Countless offers of _Hyung, stay with us for a little while_.  
You refuse.  
Instead you spend your time at home.   
Wearing his clothes, drinking his coffee.  
Anything to find even the smallest piece of Yoochun.  
Long nights are spent sleepless, curled up in his office chair, music sheets littering the desk.  
Music that he never got to finish.  
_You're my muse Jae. With you I can do anything_.

Without him you can do nothing.


End file.
